


Checking Out The Competition

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: hide always had liked checking out the up and coming bands but this time his curiosity was a little more intimate.





	Checking Out The Competition

            With a black wig covering his usually pink hair, a white t-shirt and plain jeans, hide was able to enter the dark night club unrecognised. There was no way a celebrity such as himself would enter a dump like this anyway, so it wasn't like anyone was paying too much attention. Why would hide come here? It wasn't glamorous or expensive, the bands weren't well known, or always that good. The drinks choice was moderate at best. But if you stopped to actually ask hide why he was here, then the answer was suddenly obvious: To check out possible future competition.

            The band that was playing tonight was called Malice Mizer and already had quite the following within the right crowds. hide had heard of them through a friend and decided to go check them out as they sounded interesting.

            As he entered he found the band weren't playing yet, so he went and ordered a drink at the bar, faking his accent slightly to try and prevent himself being recognised. The result was him sounded like some kind of foreigner, which in this situation was only a plus.

            He didn't have long to wait until the band came onto stage and he took note of their elaborate costumes. Visual Kei, just like his friend had said, they'd done it pretty well for a band without a professional helping out.

            The vocalist, who was called Tetsu, gave a quick introduction of the band and the music began to play. The band clearly had talent as the music was pretty amazing but then when the vocalist began to sing hide realised exactly what was holding them back. Such a pity, with a better man on vocals they would go far.

            Having bought a drink, and the music being decent regardless of the vocals, hide settled back and watched the band carefully. Whoever composed this was pretty awesome and the lyrics were good too. Quickly he became lost in the music and found himself enjoying it more and more. He ordered a second drink and watched the rest of the set, paying more and more attention to the drummer.

            Now that was a man who clearly loved his instrument, he was grinning happily and beating out the rhythm confidently and professionally. hide loved to watch drummers perform. It was kind of a fetish off his to watch them play. There was always so much passion in the drums, each musician playing with their own unique flare. This drummer was special though and hide began to stare, grateful he was alone so nobody could question his behaviour. All his close friends knew he was bi and so they'd never believe he was merely watching the drummer for his talent. For once in his life hide would have been telling the truth if he made such a claim. Not that he had missed the man's handsome face or impressive physique. Just they were unimportant right now.

            Then to hide's disappointment, the band’s two sets reached a close and they left the stage to cheers and applause that hide joined in with enthusiasm. Usually in a small place like this a little known band would come out and buy drinks at the bar after they had got changed and so hide decided to stay, watching as the next act entered the stage. Within a minute he had deemed them non-threatening and watched only because he had nothing better to do.

            Sure enough, twenty minutes later the drummer, the bassist and one of the guitarists appeared and sat in a reserved table at the back of the room. Pre-ordered drinks were brought to them and hide left them alone for a little while longer, as many people came to compliment the band. He'd be one of them soon enough but he didn't want to appear eager.

            As soon as the rush had died down and the three members of the band had time to talk to each other for a bit, hide made his way across the room and stood by their table directing his gaze straight on Kami.

            “You're quite the impressive drummer.” He complimented the man who smiled.

            “Thanks.” Came the quiet reply and something in hide's heart began to melt. He always had a weakness for shy men and this drummer was particularity adorable.

            “What's your name? I only know the vocalist's.” hide admitted.

            “Kami.” the drummer replied and hide smiled and made his way around the table so he was standing by Kami's chair. Leaning over he whispered his own identity to the drummer, who stared at him startled for a moment before he began to grin in delight.

            “Want to come for a walk?” hide asked and the drummer nodded shyly, leaving his confused band mates to wonder what exactly had just happened.

 

            “Why were you at the club?” Kami asked once they were far enough away to be able to talk without being overheard.

            “I like to check out the upcoming bands.” hide replied.

            “What did you think of Malice?” Kami asked hopefully.

            “You have potential.” hide replied carefully. He didn't want to openly admit what the problem was, as he wasn't sure what Kami's relationship with the vocalist was like. It never went down well to insult the ability of somebody’s best friend. “You in particular caught my eye.”

            “Me?” Kami asked, clearly in awe at the legend who was walking beside him. hide took note of this, as he was already thinking about sleeping with the drummer tonight, if he swung that way. The man was gorgeous and the way he acted was just so adorable. Most of all hide was simply horny and needed to get laid sometime soon. Any man was better than his hand.

            “Yeah. I liked the way you played,” hide replied with a smile. “With such flare and passion. I bet you're an amazing lover. You got anyone special. A woman? A man?”

            “Why would you suggest a man?” Kami asked, suddenly defensive.

            “I swing both ways,” hide replied with a shrug. “Gender is no big deal to me. Sorry if I offended you.”

            “You're bi?” Kami repeated.

            “Yeah,” hide replied with a grin. “Does that bother you?” He added, suddenly wrapping an arm around Kami's shoulders and moving his face only inches away from the drummer’s. His warm breath fell on Kami's cheek and he breathed in the sweet scent of perfume.

            “No. It doesn't bother me.” Kami got out.

            “Does this?” hide teased, suddenly placing his lips on Kami's own. The kiss was over within a fraction of a second but it was long enough to leave Kami completely speechless. His hand reached up and he placed his finger where hide's lips had been, as if he couldn't quite accept what had just happened. hide merely laughed and let go off the drummer, not wanting to scare him away. Still now he knew that Kami would be interested, no straight man would be so confused by a simple kiss.

            “You're simply adorable.” hide informed Kami with a grin, as he began to walk down the street again, knowing without doubt the drummer would follow. Sure enough, there he was walking quietly by his side, clearly wanting to question hide but lacking the confidence to do so. So different from the man hide truly wanted but suspected he'd never have.

            “You never answered my question,” hide commented. “About being with someone.”

            “No. There's nobody.” Kami replied, glancing at hide for a reaction but there was none. They carried on walking quietly for a while, with hide occasionally asking random questions that seemed to jump from subject to subject with no logical pattern.

            After a while they reached a hotel and Kami realised this was where hide was staying. There was no invite for Kami to join hide but they were busy discussing the probability of aliens invading earth at the time, so he took that as a hint hide wanted him to join him. Sure enough, there was no protests from hide and they headed for the elevator presumably to go up to hide's room.

            Kami was no fool, he suspected hide's motives were less than pure but he had faith in the other man. hide just didn't seem the type to do anything cruel or deliberately spiteful and there was always the chance he wanted Kami there as a friend.

            Reaching hide's hotel room, Kami was impressed but unsurprised by the luxury the room had to offer. The carpet alone was so thick and fluffy he felt bad even stepping on it and that was just the floor! Beside him hide was pulling off his disguise and tossed the wig to one side already forgotten.

            “Would you like a drink?” hide offered, pulling open the door to a small fridge and pulling out a bottle of baileys. “What about hot chocolate? I can order some from room service.”

            “You don't have too.” Kami began to protest but hide already had the phone in hand and was on the verge of dialling the number.

            “I'm ordering one for myself,” hide replied. “If you want something else?”

            “No, hot chocolate is fine.” Kami replied, though he only ever really enjoyed the drink with Yu~ki. He didn't want to get fat after all. Mana would kill him if that happened.

            The drinks arrived about five minutes later and hide brought Kami his, letting the drummer drink about an inch of his drink before topping it back up with the baileys. He did the same to his own drink and they sat on the sofa and enjoyed their drinks in silence, both using the other as an excuse for this indulgence.

            “You have a bit of cream on your lips.” hide commented, placing his empty mug to one side. Ever the opportunist he used his own tongue to lick the cream away and moved the action onto a gentle kiss pleased that Kami wasn't pulling away.

            “hide,” Kami stammered when he eventually pulled back. “I don't know if I want to do this.”

            “First time?” hide guessed.

            “No. Second,” Kami replied. “Only, I'm not even sure I am gay.”

            “Don't label yourself.” hide suggested but Kami wasn't finished.

            “I love looking at men, and kissing them is pretty great too but when I tried to have sex it was horrible,” Kami explained. “But I have no interest in women. So where does that leave me?”

            “Well, why was the sex horrible?” hide asked.

            “It hurt. There was some pleasure but it just hurt too bad to enjoy it. Then he just kind of left me.” Kami admitted, finding it so easy to confide in this man ,who was practically a stranger to him. What did hide's opinion of him really matter?

            “Bad partner,” hide replied. “Let me show you what it's like, with somebody who knows what they’re doing.”

            “And then, when it's over?” Kami asked, wanting to know where he stood.

            “You can stay the night if you want. I'll buy you breakfast and we can stay in touch,” hide replied. “I don't want a relationship, I can't see us being more than friends but I won't leave you cold.”

            “You're pretty honest.” Kami remarked making up his mind. Casual sex was just what he needed to explore his sexuality, with no emotions or expectations on the line.

            “I'll make sure to please you.” hide promised and hearing no objections from the drummer, he once again placed his lips over Kami's. He kept the kiss slow and gentle and began to run his hands down Kami's back and then back up underneath his shirt. Kami had the softest skin he had ever felt on a man and he took his time appreciating it, knowing his actions would only comfort the drummer.

            Gently the shirt was removed from Kami's back and hide pulled back, smiling, to admire a well muscled chest, that was so much more toned than even a normal drummer had. Kami clearly liked to work out. Lost in admiration, his lips made their way straight to that soft skin and began to move over Kami's abs hungrily. His hands quickly dealt with the fastenings on Kami's trousers, wanting to feel more of this beautiful body. He quickly shoved them down without looking but his hand did brush across a hardened penis so he knew the other was keen.

            Quickly he moved the kisses downwards and surprised Kami by taking the entire length of his erection straight into his mouth. He began to suck hard and strong as he bobbed his head quickly along the shaft. He wanted to be inside this man right now but he had promised Kami pleasure and he knew he could only fully enjoy this man if he had given it to him first.

            Expertly hide carried on to suck Kami, pleased to hear the moans of pleasure escaping the drummer’s lips. Kami may not know it but hide could tell without a doubt this man was gay. He'd probably make an amazing lover for the right man but that wasn't him and he wouldn't pretend to be. Still he could make Kami cum now which was exactly what happened. Wasting no time in swallowing Kami's ejaculation hide began to strip off his own clothes glancing down at Kami who looked rather scared now as he looked at hide's body that was becoming more and more exposed.

            “You'll love this.” hide promised. “Don't back out now!”

            “I should have said before,” Kami whispered. “I won't do this without preparation, condoms and lube.”

            “Of course,” hide agreed. “I have lube and the hotel provided condoms so we're fine.”

            “Oh good.” Kami replied, as hide stepped out of his trousers and hurried to collect the items Kami had requested. A minute later he was back and sliding a lube coated finger into Kami, who was now lying on the sofa with his legs parted. He was blushing but hide paid no attention and focused his attention on preparing Kami instead. Even this process caused the other to moan softly and his penis began to grow hard again. hide could have laughed at this. How on earth Kami had doubts about his sexuality he didn't know, though he had never really experienced bad sex, maybe that was the difference between them?

            Once satisfied Kami would be able to handle him with little or no pain, hide removed his fingers and slid on a condom. He quickly said a silent prayer to the gods that had made the hotel provide this necessity that he had forgotten and wondered exactly how he wanted to take this man.

            “Come here.” hide ordered, taking Kami's hand and leading him across the room before pushing him firmly against the wall. He made no fuss about penetrating Kami but remained still as the other adjusted to his intrusion.

            “It hurts.” Kami complained but hide only smiled.

            “You'll love this.” hide reassured him and gently rolled his hips slightly until his erection brushed across Kami's sweet spot. A moan of pleasure escaped Kami's lips, so he aimed for the spot again. He remained slow and gentle but dominant as he had Kami pinned firmly against the wall, unable to really move.

            As Kami's moans of pleasure began to increase, hide began to move faster and stronger, feeling the shudders ripple down Kami's body. His hand slid between their bodies and wrapped around Kami's erection, jerking him off in time with his thrusts. His other arm wrapped firmly around Kami's chest pulling the drummer back onto him as he pushed himself forward and his world was only pleasure.

            His orgasm hit him fast and as he came, he felt Kami shudder as he came too. Their joined orgasms left both men in a haze of delight and they remained together as hide was unable to think about anything at all.

            As reality returned hide gently stepped away and quickly disposed of the condom, leaving Kami to make his own decision on what he wanted now. The drummer was clearly unsure but as a phone beeped in the pile of abandoned clothes, he hurried over to read his text. With a shrug hide left him to it and got into the bed, already suspecting the drummer would choose to spend the night. Sure enough the drummer was turning to look at him nervously and it was clear he didn't know if he was really welcome.

            “You said I could stay?” Kami asked.

            “Yeah, lock the door.” hide replied and Kami nodded and went to do just that before climbing into the bed beside hide and glancing at him unsure of what to do now. Suspecting Kami was the post sex cuddles type, hide slid an arm around Kami's shoulders and pulled him close as he glanced over curiously at the message on Kami's phone. It was from one of his band mates, demanding to know if he was all right.

            “Tell them you're hanging out with me.” hide encouraged.

            “They'll never believe me!” Kami exclaimed but hide only smiled and took the phone from Kami. Quickly selecting the camera option, he took a picture of the two of them together and handed the phone back to Kami who glanced at it and shook his head. There was no way he was showing that picture to his friends!

            “I'll get a better one in the morning.” Kami replied, meaning one where they were dressed. The picture he had now was perfect.

            “Sure.” hide agreed sleepily as he turned off the light. The room was shut in darkness except for the light of Kami's phone. Upon it the words “Don't worry, I've been having a great time.” appeared before Kami hit send and lay down to get some sleep. Beside him hide smiled, having seen the message and knowing exactly what Kami had meant when he said he'd had a great time. Without a shadow of a doubt Kami was gay and he suspected the drummer now knew it too.


End file.
